The Journey
by Lord Vrel
Summary: A revised version of the Journey. Hopefully, this'll be the last time I go through and re-do a bunch of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW... I promised I wouldn't do another re-write or over-haul for awhile...  
But I had to. I felt I could vastly, VASTLY improve on the general set-up of the story, and I believe I have. For anyone who's read the first two versions I put out, you'll notice that the biggest change comes in the for of reorganization.. I moved some of the chapters around and stuck them in with other chapters. This, I feel, helps to not only improve the length of my shorter chapters, but also makes in a much smoother read for you, the reader. :)**

**The only other change aside from some small editing, is that I've added much more detail and description into already existing chapters, so now they're sure to be much more interesting to read. I really should edit this first chapter sometime though... Hmmm...**

_Hello, friends! Come in, out of the cold. Old father winter seems to be enjoying himself this down. Just move the papers out of the way... I can guess why you're here. Looking for another tale of adventure and wonder, of love and loss, treachery and loyalty, of friendship and sacrifice._

_Let's see what I have on these dusty old shelves..._

_Hmm... No... We've read that one... This one's far too sappy..._

_Here we are! The tale of the High Rhulain! There's a good one._

_What's that? You've already read it? That won't do then..._

_There must be something here you haven't heard yet..._

_Ah, what about one of me?_

_Don't look so dissapointed! This old one has been through many adventures, you know!_

_This one's about meself and an old friend._

_A ferret and a squirrel. Unlikely pair, aye?_

The two had made camp in this small clearing the night before, as they were traveling a long ways, though to where, they didn't know.

And each morning, sometimes before sunrise, the squirrel would drag the poor ferret out of his bedroll for practice in swordbeastship.

The young ferret swung his staff around wildly, attempting to block the flurry of strikes that rained down on him from every direction. Seeing his opponents dual-blades coming down from above, he turned his staff horizontally and thrust it upward, bracing himself for the impact of steel against his staff. But the blow never came.

Instead, he felt a footpaw slam into his stomach, making the young ferret fall back into the dirt and causing the breath to be knocked out of him. His opponent, a squirrel of about the same age, let out a laugh as he offered a paw to help the deafeated ferret up.

"You've got to start watching your enemy, Leo. Not his weapon."

The ferret, after regaining his breath, took the proffered paw and replied "This one's name is Ivelleos, and 'twould be more polite to call me that." He stood up before continuing playfully; "Anyway, I fear that were I to look upon an opponent dressed as you, I might go blind."

Vrel laughed again, indeed, his outfit was rather bright. A green silk tunic, scarlet gloves, and bright red cape. Not to mention the decorated straps that held his scimatars, as well as a small chain pendant, the stone of which was made of quartz, and half black, half white. Next to Ivelleos, with just the simple brown robes of an apprentice scholar, his outfit seemed even more garish.

But he enjoyed being the center of attention, and that outfit often helped to make him so. At least, until otherbeasts got used to it. But by then he would simply wear something else as flashy (and oft twice as ridiculous).

"Might we continue upon our path now?" Ivelleos asked, a bit perterbed that he had spent his whole morning had been spent as a practice dummy.

"Aye, I suppose we should. It's your turn to carry the rucksack though." he added, referring to the small but heavy bag containing their food and some cooking utensils.

The ferret replied with a grin "Very well sir, then you may carry my bedroll." and with a small flourish, he threw the already-tied bedroll at Vrel, who caught it with a grunt. Minutes later, the two were on their way.

_A short walk north of Redwall abbey_

Darkfang the fox sat in a small cave that served as his shelter. He was tall for a fox, and stood at least a head taller than any of the other creatures in his camp.

Not that there _were_ many others in his camp, just two score of assorted vermin, all camped outside, gathered around a couple fires, eating, drinking, fighting and sleeping.

Darkfang growled as he tore another chunk of meat off the woodpigeon he was eating.  
Whoever had cooked it hadn't seen that it was fully plucked, and he had to pull many small feathers out of it himself.

Oh well. At least he had something to eat, as the small raiding band's luck had been bad of late.

Suddenly, a rat came in, Buldug, and he stood nervously in front of his leader.

Darkfang looked up and asked wearily "Well? What is it?"

The rat sputtered out quickly "A, uh, visitor ta see ya, boss. 'e says we're to join a 'orde."

"And who is he to give Darkfang orders?!" The fox boomed "Tell him I'll see him out there."

The rat scurried out, and a few moments later, Darkfang stepped out into the sunlght, dressed in badly worn patches of armor held together by leather straps, and he sported a large dual-headed axe.

His band was standing in a circle, weapons drawn, around a large beast dressed in thick black armor, a crimson cape hanging loosely off it's shoulders. His face was hidden by the helmet he wore, and his voice rang out from inside "Are you the leader?"

Darkfang shouldered the axe, and spat, saying "Aye, and who are you ta be comin' in 'ere, telling my soldiers we're to be joining some horde?"

The beast staywed silent for a moment, before speaking "I am the Black Knight. Recruiter for the horde of Warlord Havran, and humble servant of Lady Kilvanya. You are to join Havran in his camp, three days march to the north and east. Any of you that doesn't, shall be hunted down and killed."

"And what if I kill you first, knight?" Darkfang readied his axe.

The Black Knight said nothing. He simply drew a simple broadsword and pointed it at the fox, challenging him.

With a cry of anger, Darkfang rushed the Black Knight, smacking the sword to one side with the head of his axe, he spun and swung the great axe with all his strength.

But the blow was countered with lightning speed, and before the fox could react, he felt the cool kiss of steel in his ribs. Looking down, he saw the Knights broadsword, piercing through his chest and out his back. He dropped to the ground with a gurgle, and the Black Knight pulled the sword out of the fox quickly, and wiped the blade off on his shoulder, the red of the blood almost unseen in the red of the cape.

He looked around at the vermin, who were staring, some with mouths agape. He spoke loudly, so that they all could hear.

"Pack up your equipment, and begin moving Northeast. When you come across the horde of Warlord Havran, tell them who sent you. Unless any among you also wish to challenge the order?"

None of the vermin did.

_The next day, at Redwall abbey_

"Now you're sure you have everything, child? You might need a warm cloak for the journey."

"In the middle of summer? I hardly think so, Father, I've got the letter of invitation for Lord Tellius, and Friar Jode's packed my bag so full of food I can hardly stand to carry it!" The squirrelmaid laughed "I'll only be on the road for a few days. I don't need anything else."

Brando, a mouse and Father Abbot of Redwall, still looked unconvinced. "What if you run into trouble? What then? Vermin can be nasty creatures, Lilly. Maybe I should just ask Skipper and his crew to go instead."

Lilly shook her head "Skipper and his crew are doing too much to help prepare for the Midsummer feast. I've got my sling in case of trouble,"

"That will hardly do against a band of vicious, bloodthirsty cutthroats! That's it. I'm sending someone with you."

"Father, I hardly think that's necessary-"

"Hush, Lilly. I won't take the chance on losing you again."

"I was only a few seasons old when I wandered off, and besides, Daein found me just fine."

"Daein! He would be a fine creature to go with you. I'll go ask him."

The little mouse scurried off, leaving Lilly standing there shaking her head. Brando had been good friends with the squirrelmaids parents. Her father had been a simple abbey-dweller, and seasons ago had left the walls to gather flowers for his wife, Rosepetal, who was sick in bed. While he was out, he was beset by a few vermin and died at their hands. Whether it was because of the sickness or a broken heart, nobeast knew, but when Rosepetal gave birth to Lilly, she had only enough strength left to smile as she stared into the eyes of her new baby before she drew her last breath.

Since then, Father Brando had been the one to raise her, and though he had been a warm and caring foster parent, he was often far too much of a fussbudget when it came to her safety.  
In fact, he had not even wanted her to go on this journey in the first place, but she managed to talk him into letting her.

The Abbot finally found Daein, the otter warrior, sleeping under the cellar stairs.

Shaking him awake quickly, he spoke "Daein? Wake up, I've a favor to ask."

Daein blinked awake, and yawned, scratching his neck. "What is it, Father? I was just dreaming about one of Friar Jode's cakes. 'twas covered in lovely strawberry cream..."

The abbot was not one to mince words, and got straight to the point "I need you to go with young Lilly to Salamandastron. She's delivering an invitation to the Badger lord Tellius, and the long patrol, for the midsummers feast. See that she doesn't get into trouble for me?"

"I'm sure she'd be fine, father. No need for an old warrior like meself to go traipsing about..."

The otter yawned and stretched again "Besides, I 'aven't been sleeping well lately. Got alot of rest to catch up on."

Having guessed that Daein would say something like that, and knowing of his weakness for sweets, Brando simply said "I'll have Jode make you one of those cakes, topped with any cream you want, as well as a whole platter of scones and you can have all the strawberry fizz that you want to wash it down. Just protect her, please Daien."

The otter stood up quickly, standing far taller than the father abbot, no longer yawning or looking tired "Well, I suppose the abbey warrior should do as his Father Abbot asks. When do we leave?"

The Abbot smiled, clearly relieved that his offer had done the trick. "As soon as you're ready. Lilly is waiting out by the gatehouse. Get back as quick as you can."

A short while later, Daein came out to the gatehouse, wearing a brown traveling tunic and sporting a huge pack on his back. he greeted Lilly warmly, as he had always had a soft spot for the pretty young maiden. Lilly laughed as she saw the size of the pack on Daeins back, and asked "What in the name of Martin do you have in there? It looks like you packed all of great hall into it!"

"Just some essentials, little one. Food, drink, torches, a fishing net, my broadsword, bedrolls, food, and some things to keep our hunger down whilst on the road."

**A/N: I'm so sorry to all the people that reviewed before, since now those reviews are gone... Again... But I'm still grateful for all of them! Thanks for all the support. Many of them certainly helped improve my writing style, and others just encouraged me to keep going. :)**

**So be sure to review! Doesn't matter if you want to give me constructive critisism or a huge review, or to just say "Hey. I like this."**

**As you can see, the biggest change to this chapter is that I completely re-wrote the Black Knight's entrance. I felt like the first version danced around too much and didn't get to the point.**


	2. Chapter 2

_South of Salamandastron_

Vrel was feeling quite up in spirit this morn. He and Ivelleos had covered much ground within the past few days.. Not that they were aiming to travel anywhere in particular, but still, it was nice to be moving so quickly.

Few words were passed between them, save a bit of playful banter, as they cleaned up the spot they had camped in the night before.

They started off to the north-east, still quiet for the most part, until Ivelleos spoke "I've been meaning to ask, Vrel... Have you ever heard of a place called Redwall?"

The squirrel shook his head "No, I don't think so... Oh! An abbey built out of redstone? I think my father once told me about it, a long time ago."

"Father? I thought you never knew your parents. Zether raised you, didn't he?"

"Aye, and he was a father to me. You don't have to be related by blood to be family."

"Ah. Anyway, according to my maps, we're traveling towards it. Would you care to take a look there?"

Vrel thought for a moment, then said "Not really. I've nothing against peaceful beasts, but I doubt it would be a very fun place to be. All rules, no fights."

Ivelleos nodded "Aye. Little excitement, I'm sure. But after all, if it's an abbey, there will probably be a library of some sort. Think of all the knowledge we could find!"

"Bah! The only thing I need to know is how to swing my swords, and how to make my next meal."

The ferret glanced at Vrel with a look of pity "But my dear Vrel, knowledge is power."

"Whether it's powerful or not, it's still boring. No thanks."

"Did it ever occur to you, that an abbey full of peaceful beasts is bound to have plenty of fair young maidens, and vast kitchens?"

Vrel looked over at his companion, replying happily "Well why didn't you just say so? Let's go!"

Ivelleos was relieved when he and Vrel came upon a wide, flowing river, finally stopping for a moment and allowing Ivelleos to catch his breath, as he wasn't used to all this walking yet.

The squirrel had kept up the marching pace on throughout the day, clearly fueled on by the thought of the food and fair maidens that awaited him at Redwall. What Ivelleos hadn't mentioned to him, the ferret thought with a smirk, was that he wasn't even sure if Redwall was still inhabited.

The map he was using to guide them was many, many seasons old, and as they both came from Mirkatar, all they knew about Mossflower and the surrounding country came from stories, and said map.

Vrel paced back and forth along the bank for a moment, the turned to his companion and asked "Did your map happen to show a way to get across this? We might be able to try swimming. Do you know how to swim?"

Still breathing a bit heavily, the ferret replied "No... And you are NOT getting me in that water regardless... I suppose we'd best look for a ford..." He paused to take a swig from his waterskin before finishing "Or find somebeast to ferry us. There must be some way to get across."

Vrel nodded, and started walking down the bank. Ivelleos sighed and dragged himself up to follow the squirrel.

The sun would be setting in just a few hours, but for the young ferret, it could not set soon enough, that he might just lie down and sleep.

About an hour later, they entered a bit of woodland surrounding the river. Seeing his chance, Ivelleos suggested stopped there, as they could build a fire and have a hot meal for their dinner, as well as shade from the sun until it set. Vrel simply said "We could still cover quite a ways. I'm sure there'll be plenty of trees where we're going. Could you check the map?"

"This map looks as though it were scrawled by a mole flying on the back of an eagle, and drawn with a very untidy piece of charcoal to boot. I can barely tell if we're going the right direction, much less what's on the way. Luckily some other beast seems to have come along and written the names of the places later. Look, here's Redwall abbey, here's the river we're at, though I'm not sure where we are along it, here is... "

The ferret scholar paused for a moment, before continuing; "Uncle Ginny's hut. And there's what seems to be a mountain, named... Salamandastron. Other than those four things, this map is useless." He sat down in a patch of fallen leaves and twigs.

"You have an uncle here?"

"No, the beast that wrote the names on this map did."

"Ah, well... Couldn't you find a better map?" Vrel asked.

Ivelleos replied slowly, as though talking to a childbeast "If there had been a better map, don't you think I would have taken the better map?" opening his pack, he tore a hunk of stale bread out and began chewing on it, continuing "Besides, even if I had a better map, and even if there are plenty of trees, I would still stop here. I am rather tired and irritated. If you're so full of energy, go down and fill the waterskins in the river, then go find us some firewood. I'm going to cook us a decent meal, this bread seems to be getting moldy."

The squirrel replied cheerfully, "Okay! I'll be back soon!"

And with a dash, he was off. Ivelleos sighed in relief, and sat there for a bit, before setting about preparing things to cook with.

Vrel had decided to refill the waterskins first, and after he had done that, he set about in search of some dried branches to use in the fire. after having traveled some distance from the camp, and with an arm full of sticks, he was about to head back when he heard somebeasts shouting from a bit further on.

"Kwah! 'e jus' kigged by dose! By pore ol' dose..."

Here, a rackus of cruel laughter sounded out, before the next vioce was heard

"Stop yer whinin', Brushtail. Yew arsked for it when ya got to close."

Dropping the firewood, Vrel moved quickly forward. trying to listen

"She broke my dose! Gill 'er, Goddle."

"Shaddup, ya prickle-pawed idjit."

Coming over a low hill, the squirrel was able to see who was talking exactly. Two stoats and a rat one stoat, evidently Brushtail, was holding a paw to his bleeding nose. The other two vermin were each holding a rope, on either side of a haremaid, who was bound by the ropes, gagged, and clearly not happy about the situation.

The rat simply sat there laughing, while the other stoat, Goddle, berated the bleeding stoat.

"Wat were yew ev'n doin wit dat knife? We needs 'er alive if we're gonna use 'er for bargainin'.

The bleeding seemed to subside a bit, and Brushtail let go of his nose, wiping the blood off on a handkerchief that he had apparently taken from the captive hare.

Looking in disgust at it, he tossed it to the side and said "I don't see why we even got to barg'n wit 'er. Why not jus' kill 'er?"

Goddle tweaked his fellow stoats ear, and shouted "Cause if we bargain' 'er, we could get all sorts 'o' nice things. Woodlanders is awful cowardly when they see's another beast die. We could gerrus some nice food, and cloaks for the winter... An dannylion cordial. I likes dannylion cordial."

"Huh, why not jus' kill them too, and take what we likes?"

"Because they hide in their trees an 'oles in the ground. I ain't climbing a tree nor getting buried alive chasing after some runty liddle woodlanders when I could just 'ave 'em pile what I wants at me footpaws."

Vrel had heard enough to understand the situation, and knew he had to do something to help the hare. The only weapons he had however, were his dual scimatars, and a small knife.

Ah, well... Can't be helped. He thought. He stood, pulled out the knife, took aim and let it fly!

Unfortunately, Vrel was never very good at throwing, which frusterated him to no end, as it was one of the few weapons he couldn't use. The knife whizzed past the rat it had been intended to hit, and stuck the haremaid on the side of the head, luckily with the hilt instead of the blade so she wasn't killed then and there. She was still knocked cold, however, and would wake up with a nasty headache more likely then not. "Blast it all to the hellgates" Vrel cursed.

The rat turned and let out a yell "Oi! A tree-jumper just took a throw at me!" Dropping the rope, he drew out a rusty shortsword, and rushed at Vrel.

Luckily, Vrel was far better with his swords then he was at throwing knives. He drew them out quickly, knocking his opponents weapon to the side with one, and running the other straight through the rats chest.

Both the stoats had their weapons ready now, also simple swords, though less rusty at least.

Goddle shouted out "Halfear! Are yew okay mate?!"

The reply came in the form of a gurgle as the rat sank to the ground.

The stoat stared blankly, then yelled at Vrel "Yew rotten coward! 'e was the only one what knew 'ow to cook 'alfway decent!" he and Brushtail both ran at the squirrel, swinging their swords. Unfortunately, both of them were much better swordsmen than the late Halfear. They came in swinging at the same time, with surprising skill, and Vrel had to move quickly, twisting and moving his scimitars quickly to avoid the flurry of blows.

His chance came when Goddle, not watching his footpaws, tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Vrel swung with all the force he could muster, and smashed his blade hard into the stoats side.

Brushtail stared at the dead stoat, then fell to the ground blubbering "Please don' 'urt me master. It was Goddle! 'E made me catch the rabbet! I wanted to let 'er go, but he said we 'ad to use 'er for bargainin' and stealing. On me oath, 'twas all 'im."

Vrel never had patience for cowards, and he raised his his scimitar, preparing to put the sobbing stoat out of his misery, when he heard Ivelleos shout "Vrel, NO!"

Turning, he saw the ferret, who had apparently been watching, come running up, and said "Why not? He's obviously a murderer, a slaver, and worse, a coward. I'd be doing him and all decent creatures a favor."

The ferret looked at Vrel with a look that surprised Vrel, and began shouting "Who are you to decide who lives or dies?! And how, in the name of the hellgates and all the dark forest would you be doing him a favor?! Maybe he'd change his ways. Maybe if you let him live now, he'd become a hero, and repent all his murderous ways. Furthermore, it's one thing to kill in self defense, but you'd strike down an unarmed creature begging for mercy?! That would make you no better than he. I had thought better of you, Vrel."

The squirrel stared in shock. He had never, in all the time he had spent with the ferret, seen him so angry. But he realized the ferret was right, and looked away sheepishly, replying "I guess I never thought about it that way..."

That appeared to help placate the ferret, who said simply "Well, next time, think before you do."

He then turned to the stoat, who had since fallen into a fit of sobs and sniffling, and said "And you, young sir, what would your mother say if she knew you were out harming innocent beasts? Surely she'd be ashamed that her son couldn't even garner a decent living. Run off now, and if we ever catch you intending to hurt innocent beasts again, I might not be so quick to stop my friends blade."

"Oh thank ya sir. Thank ya kindly..." Here the stoat sniffed, and stood up slowly, leaving his blade where it lay. Vrel growled at him to hurry it along, and he was off in a dash.

Vrel turned to his friend, and said quietly "Thank you for stopping me, Leo. You were right... I guess I just got carried away."

Ivelleos shrugged it off "Well, it ended out alright. Now let's see about that poor haremaid... She's still breathing. What happened to her?" he asked, moving towards the unconscious form.

"You didn't see?"

"No, I arrived just as you killed that rat."

Quickly pocketing his knife off the ground before the ferret noticed it, Vrel replied "Um... One of the vermin, ah... Hit her with the haft of his sword, I believe. Yes, that's what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile, just to the west of Redwall Abbey_

Lilly and Daein we making good time as well. both creatures were in good shape, and had little to slow them down, save stopping for lunch. They dined on wine, bread and cheese, laughing as they ate, and Daien began Lilly his favorite joke

"You know the bats that live over in the mountains?"

Lilly nodded, and Daien continued "Well, one day one of the bats comes flying into the cave bruised, battered, and scratched up. All the bats asked what happened, so he took the tribe out to show them a large oak. He said to them 'Do you see this tree?'. The tribe all nodded and chattered out yesses. And do you know what the bat said next?"

"Of course not, silly. You haven't told me yet."

"He simply said 'Good. I didn't.'"

Lilly let out a fit of giggles, and said "Oh, wherever did you hear that one, Daien?"

"I made it up meself. Glad you seem to like it, miss." The otter smiled, then stood, saying "Well, I suppose we should be on our way."

They continued along the path until nightfall, coming out of mossflower woods and into some hilly plains. They both layed down on their backs, staring up at the stars.

Neither of them spoke for a bit, until Lilly asked "What do you suppose they are?"

Daein yawned and replied "What? The stars?"

The young squirrelmaid nodded.

"Oh, I suppose your guess is as good as mine. Maybe the spirits of all the goodbeasts watching over us. Or maybe they're like the sun, just smaller. Or further away. I don't see any way to really find out. Not that I really know what the sun's made out of."

"It's said that the Badger Lord Boar forged Martin's sword out of a fallen star. I don't think he could have made it out of a ball of fire, or dead spirits. Oh! Martins sword! Maybe we could ask Tellius what it's made out of, if he decides to come to the feast. Maybe it was just some type of metal that they hadn't discovered back in Martins time, and then the stars really could be spirits."

Daein sat up and reached into his pack, and began digging around, saying "No need to wait till the Midsummer Feast, youngling. I've got the sword right here with me. We can ask Tellius when we get there."

Lilly looked surprised "You brought the sword with you?"

The otter snorted "Of course! I AM the abbey guardian, and Father Brando asked me to protect you. Hard to do that without a weapon."

"I suppose that's true. It just seems strange to bring it just for a visit to Salamandastron. Besides, you've got your broadsword."

"Until I forego my position as the Abbey's warrior, where I go, the sword goes. 'Tis that simple." Daein smiled at his friend warmly "Besides, I would want only the best weapon if I had to fight for you, little one. That way I'd be assured of a victory, and no harm could befall you."

Lilly flicked a pebble at him "I'm no warrior, but I'm not totally helpess you know."

"Aye, but a sling would do little against a band of vermin that were intent on taking you hostage."

"Sword or not, one look at an otter your size, and they'd run off home to their mothers!"

Daein laughed. It had been a long time since he had been able to relax quite like this. Though, he did do alot of napping at the abbey, there was little that could compare to the wide open spaces with only the sky above him, and the freedom that came with being a traveler.

They were quiet for awhile, until Lilly finally drifted off to sleep.

A few short hours later, she awoke when she felt something poking her ribs.

Looking up, she saw a stoat, his spear pressed against her. She squeaked in fright and looked around, there was a rat standing to the side, staring at her evilly, but Daein was nowhere to be seen!

The stoat brushed the speartip against Lilly's neck, saying "Now don' go a screamin' an' wailin' for 'elp, hear? I 'ates it when creatures get to wailin'. Makes me irritable, it does. Don't it upset you, Pognose?" The rat, an ugly thing with half his nose torn, chortled and nodded. "Aye, 'specially when there be no reason for it. We's just poor travelers looking for a bit oh somefin to eat."

The stoat chuckled "Aye. 'ow do yew reckon squirrel tastes anyway?"

"Not as good as these vittles, mate." The rat buried his face inside Lilly's haversack, and began chewing noisily, when Lilly finally gathered the courage to speak "What have you done with Daein?!"

The rat ignored her, intent on his meal, but the stoat looked at her questioningly "Who?"

Trying to act as tough as she could, she glared up at the stoat "The otter I was with! You'd better not have harmed him!"

The stoat thought for a moment, then grinned evilly and said "Oh, 'im. We 'ad him sing us a likkle song over yonder. 'Twas quite a beautiful one. Full of 'owling an' cryin'. Pogs's good wit 'is knife, aye Pogs?"

Pognose finally came out of the sack, his mouth full as he pulled a few crumbs from his whiskers "Aye Thruug. I knows just 'ow to make 'em scream."

Thruug, the stoat, pulled Lilly off the ground roughly "Maybe we oughta show yew 'ow good 'e is, before we eat yew. I reckon you taste nice when yew get cooked right proper, wot do yew fink, Pogs?"

The rat opened his mouth to speak, when several things happened. First, Pognose was suddenly lifted off the ground by a great beast from behind and let out a yelp before starting to choke as the beasts paws wrapped around his neck.

Hearing this, the stoat turned and dropped Lilly, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground, hitting her head on the log she had slept against. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was the huge beast, dressed in black armor, cast Pognose to the side and advance on the stoat. Then the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

All was quiet in Camp Jolk, except for the clashing of metal against metal as beasts trained.

The troops of Warlord Havran, unlike most other vermin hordes, were a well-diciplined army, trained and given well-made weapons, provided they past the many tests to get in. Even the officers were given long, flowing capes, the color symbolizing their particular rank.

Havran was unusual for a ferret. He was ruthless and cunning, yes, but was also clever.

He knew that should he let just anybeast into his army, he would end up with a pack full of mostly cowards, weaklings, and disloyal beasts.

He hated beasts like that. So, his 'entrance training' was designed to weed them out.

Unfortunately, this meant he would end up with a much smaller army then he needed to carry out his plans, even if they were only the strongest vermin.

So he had sent scouts out to gather all the vermin they could find, be it only a few here and there, or entire other hordes.

Even then, after the training that left most dead, he still had only a few hundred under his command... But they were the best.

And Havran took it upon himself to make them even better.

They trained daily. Those who ended up too sick or tired to train, were forced to train anyway. Until either by some miracle, they returned to normal health, or they died.

Those who chose not to train, were punished, and those who tried deserting, were killed.

Havran sat in his tent, staring at an ant as it crawled its way onto his cloak, which was lying on the ground beside him.

Suddenly the curtain to the tent flew open, and a messenger, a rat by the name of Jurkle, stepped in nervously, saying "Er... Um... 'Avran, sir... We caught a deserter. 'E's tied up out by the execution area."

The rat waited agonizing minutes, as the Warlord seemed not to notice him. Suddenly, Havran looked up, and yelled "Why are you still 'ere?! Go and gather the horde around! They shall be reminded what happens to the disloyal."

The terrified rat ran off to do his masters bidding, just thankful he wasn't the one tied up and waiting for Havran's insane judgement.

Another few minutes later, Havran stormed through the camp, dressed in his battle armor, wielding a large executioners axe, dried blood covering the sharp blade.

He strode out into a circle which vermin were surrounding, and in the middle of which knelt a weasel, bound and gagged.

Havran rasied the axe and pointed it at the weasel, and said "Ye thought ye could run, Jag? After all I've done for you, you repay me by spitting in my face?" The warlord stifled a sob, though the onlookers couldn't tell if it was real or not "I gave you food, shelter, protection, training, and a purpose... And you throw it all away? Why?"

Jag, still gagged, could do nothing but look up at the crazed ferret in terror.

Havran looked as though he was listening, then continued "That's hardly an explanation, Jag! You betrayed me! I was so worried Jag. You mustn't stay out after dark... Evil things in those woods..." He swung the axe wide, and cut the weasel across his midriff. "Yes... Evil things... But it's alright now. You're back... We can protect you."

Blood poured out onto the grass and dirt, soaking into the ground. Several members of the horde could be heard retching at the sight.

Havran suddenly dropped the axe, and lifted the dead weasels body, saying "Don't worry, Jag. I forgive you. Come now... Let me help you walk."

The warlord dragged the body across the camp and into one of the sleeping tents, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. He deposited the body onto a small cot, and pulled the blankets over it, before walking out. and towards his own tent, blood dripping from his fur.

The horde chatted quietly amongst themselves

"Gwah... I never seen such a disgustin' thing in me natural born days."

"Yew don't think that 'e actually thinks ol' Jag's still alive, does 'e?"

"Who knows wot that ferret thinks... He's not right in the head..."

"I don't feel so good after that..."

"'Ey! That wos my bed 'Avran dumped the weasel in!"

Havran either did not hear, or was simply ignoring them, and he moved quietly towards his mates tent.

Aye, Havran was a very unusual ferret. But his wife, Lady Kilvania, was also unusual.

She hardly approved of her mates use of pain to control his troops, preferring to reward her personal troops, rather then punish them. Praising them for the good things, rather than punish the mistakes.

Not that there were many mistakes. Indeed, though Havrans warriors were the most skilled he could find, Kilvania's Crimson guard, named for the red cloaks they all wore, were picked only from the smartest and most skilled of those, and even the weakest of the Crimson Guard could best nearly any of Havran's soldiers.

But even with two of those guards standing right outside the entrance to her tent, she still feared her mate as he strode in, all the sadness he had portrayed lost in his anger.

"Fools! Weaklings! Your Black Knight" Havran spat the name out like poison "Sends me no warriors!"

Kilvania replied, in a soft, almost soothing voice as she sat on one of the many blankets, with large velvet pillows all around "He sends you everybeast he meets. You did not mention that he had to put them through your training himself before he sent them. Besides, I'm sure your recruiters fair no better."

"Maybe not, but they were not the ones you promised would bring me an army worthy of my lead! Have you even heard from your dark knight? He hasn't returned in nigh on two seasons, now. Where has he been all this time?"

"Here and there, I'm sure. I still recieve messages from him, via our black-feathered friend." She replied, referring to the raven, Firv, who worked as an informer and carrier for Havran's Horde. "In fact, I just recieved another missive a short while ago. It seems my Black Knight is on his way west, seeking an army of hares, I believe he calls them the... Long Patrol. Supposedly some of the finest warriors around this area. Though he seems skeptical about whether they'll join you or not."

Havran grinned, his mood changed again, and he replied softly "Oh, they'll join me, or they'll die. Every last one." He let out a laugh... Laughter that made Kilvania's fur stand on end. Slow, and high laughter. Hardly befitting the normally gruff-sounding warlord.

Suddenly Havran quieted down, and stared at Kilvania, and almost loving look in his eyes as he smiled at her.

Inwardly, Kilvania shuddered. She had no love for the warlord, and though it was hard to tell what exactly he felt for her, it was still clear that he considered her very precious to him, in an odd, crazed sort of way.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivelleos had asked Vrel to try and care for the maiden whilst the ferret consulted his books for anything on how to care for head injuries. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the few he had brought on this journey, and the one medical journal he did have focused on sicknesses and disease rather than injury. He had learned a great deal about the finer points of cake decorating, however.

He was just getting to the part about making frosting flowers when he had looked up to see Vrel scrubbing the poor maidens headwound, none too gently, with a piece of cloth that looked as though it had been torn from some brown robes, then dropped in mud. When he asked about it, Vrel simply replied "Oh, I couldn't find anything else to use, so I used your spare robes. But then I accidentally dropped them in that mud puddle over there. Hope you don't mind."

However, Ivelleos did mind. Quite a bit, as it turned out, as the robes he had been wearing were torn and dirty from all the travel and he had no other spares besides the ones Vrel was using. So, after borrowing one of the squirrels red silken shirts, complete with a green trim, had sent Vrel off to bury the vermin he had slain

And so, Ivelleos was stuck sitting there, the haremaidens head in his lap, dripping a few droplets of water at a time over her, and tenderly wiping off any that strayed too near her eyes.

But the ferret was still a bit bitter at the whole situation. This was one of the few chances he had to study his books, and because of that warriors incapablility for gentle care, the ferret would probably have to wait until they reached Redwall to get any studying in. IF there were any inhabitants. He wasn't blaming anybeast, but he still wasn't happy.

They had brought her back to where they were originally making camp, but before they had, Vrel had found a pair of rapiers on the ground nearby. Assuming they belonged to the maiden, they had brought those back as well.

Suddenly, the haremaid stirred, and opened her eyes, staring up at Ivelleos as if in a dream. She spoke softly, whispering "My hero..." before closing her eyes again.

"Odd..." Ivelleos said out loud. Suddenly the haremaids eyes snapped open, and she jumped up, staggering a bit as she looked around, then at Ivelleos. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked around a weapon. Seeing her fencing swords in her belt lying against a few traveling packs, she stumbled over and drew them out, spinning to face the ferret with a very comical stance

"I suggest you back off, ya blinkin' blighter, before I am forced to do something very unladylike with these swords and your tail-end."

Ivelleos blinked at her for a moment, then widening his eyes as he comprehended the very unladylike threat, before saying "Madam, first of all, I intend you no harm. In fact, I've been sitting here nusring you back to health, and the least you could do is show a little gratitude. Second, even if I were planning to attack you, I doubt there is much you could do. Judging from the way you look, I'd say that you're so dizzy right now that you probably are seeing doubles."

The haremaid swayed a bit, then waved her dual blades at the ferret, replying "That's alright, I've myself two swords. One for each of you. C'mere ya bloomin' vermin! I'll give you what for! I'll carve your black whithered heart right out've ya!" She lurched towards Ivelleos, who stood up and removed the rapiers from the maidens hand, then pushed her back so that she fell on her rear.

"T'ain't fighting fair, sah! Not fair at all!"

"Oh, hush up. I think you'd best rest again. Oh, and while you're doing so, dream yourself up some manners. That was hardly language appropriate of a lady."

The haremaid blinked for a bit, shaking her head and apparently finally getting rid of the dizziness.

She looked up at Ivelleos, who was still holding both her swords, and, not knowing that he probably would have cut his own tail off should he try to use them, decided to try the diplomatic approach.

"Ahem, my apologies, sah. I suppose if you wanted me harmed, you wouldn't've been carin' for a gel like me like that. Probably would have chained me up and let me either get better or die. That's what most blinkin' vermin would do."

"As you can see, milady, I am not like most vermin. My name is Ivelleos. Might inquire yours?" He sat the rapiers back into their beltloops, against the packs, before sitting down across the small fire from the haremaid.

"Goldflower." The hairmaid replied, fluttering her eyes at this dashing young ferret. His taste in style and his speech certainly faring far better in her opinion than that of most vermin.

Noticing now that her head seem seemed to have cleared up, and guessing that she would probably fare much better with her weapons now, should she choose to attack him, Ivelleos decided that maybe it was time for a bit of his charm, just to make sure he remained unharmed.

That, unfortunately, was a mistake he would soon regret.

"Goldflower... Quite a pretty name. Befitting a pretty face, I suppose."

The haremaid stared for a moment at the ferret, then let out a small giggle "I suppose. So was it you, my dashing ferret fellow, who saved me from those stinking vermin?"

"No, I'm afraid not, madam. 'Twas entirely done by my good friend, Vrel. I'm sure he shall be returning shortly."

The haremaid stared into the ferrets eyes, shifting closer "Ah, but sah, 'twas you that so caringly nursed me back to health. I must thank you." Before Ivelleos could react, Goldflower threw her paws around the ferret, and kissed him sweetly.

"Well well well well well well well well well! I never knew you had such a way with the ladies, Leo."

Ivelleos groaned as Vrel returned from his task. Pushing the haremaid off of him, he stuttered out "Er... No... I... It wasn't... No! I... We... She..." The ferret stopped for a moment, regained his composure, and spoke softly "She seems to have been hit in the head harder than I first feared."

"Sure mate. Sure."

* * *

**So... a ferret/haremaid relationship in the making, or not? Hmmm. O.o**

**Favorite/follow if you enjoyed. **

**Thanks for reading bros. Stay awesome. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Poor Ivelleos had spent the better part of the day either listening to Vrels playful mockery, or Goldflowers love-struck doting.

They had broken camp shortly after Vrel had returned to discover, as he put it, "Two beasts locked in the passionate embrace of true love's kiss."

Goldflower had mentioned that the vermin who had captured her had used a small boat to ferry her across the river, so they returned to the site of her rescue once more.

It didn't take long to track back to the boat, as the vermin were no experts in moving through the woods without leaving a trail. Though, even if they had been, they were dragging a struggling haremaid along with them.

They pushed the boat out of some bushes which the vermin had hastily shoved it into, probably in a sad attempt to hide it until their return.

When they got it onto the water, Vrel climbed in with ease, and offered a paw to Goldflower, who took it and climbed in. Ivelleos however, stood there at the edge of the water, frozen.

Vrel got out and whispered to his friend "Come on now Ivelleos, it's not so bad. It's a steady craft, it won't tip, and it's just a short ride anyway."

The ferret stood, and whispered back "Vrel, I can't..."

"Come on mate, you're the one who says phobias are just irrational things that have to be overcome, lest we fall into... What word was it?"

Ivelleos nodded and gulped "Mediocrity. The word was mediocrity. You're right, Vrel. I can do this." He put a paw into the water, and then another, and then made a mad dash into the boat, knocking Goldflower over in the process.

The haremaid seemed to hardly notice however, and swept the ferret up in a loving embrace, saying "Oh, my darling Leo. Surely you aren't afraid of getting a little wet?"

Ivelleos struggled in the haremaids embrace, screaming "Put me down, you'll capsize us! Vrel, I can't do it, I can't do it! Let me dooooown!"

With a smirk, Vrel pushed the boat with all his might out onto the river, pulling himself in over the side, causing it to rock more, which also caused Ivelleos to let out a shrill squeal of terror until Goldflower let him go, and he crouched at the bottom of the boat, staring at the bottom of it as Vrel picked up a pair of oars and started rowing them to the other bank.

It didn't take long, as it was a fairly calm river, and Vrel didn't have to struggle with the oars to get them there. After thinking a moment, Vrel whispered to Goldflower who let out a small giggle and took the provision packs, and slipped out of the boat and onto the shore quietly.

Unfortunately for Ivelleos, who still had his eyes closed, Vrel had decided the ferret should face his fears. Without warning, he stood up and began rocking the boat back and forth roughly.

A stream of curses like no other proceeded to spill out of the horrified ferrets mouth, stuff that would have made even a vermin corsair blush, when suddenly the boat tipped all the way over!

Ivelleos immediately let out a scream and set into paddling madly for his life, his eyes still closed, gasping and panting as he tried to stay afloat. He had never known such terror as this cold, dark water, the abyss which was swallowing him.

Vrel sat on the sand not ten feet from the scared ferret, shouted "Leo, stand up!"

Something clicked in Ivelleos' mind, and he slowly stood up, opening his eyes. His footpaws touching solid ground. As he stood straight up, he realized the water only came up to his middle.

He simply glared at Vrel, who began rolling over himself in the sand, bursting with laughter, as Goldflower giggled to herself and helped Ivelleos dry off.

The path ahead of them was fairly quiet and uneventful, save the hairmaids constant sweet talk towards Ivelleos which drove the ferret mad to no end. though he was far too much of a gentlebeast to show it.

Finally, in an attempt to move Goldflowers attention away from him, Ivelleos started asking her questions about herself.

The haremaid was more than happy to answer the questions, and among all the scattered facts about her such as her favorite color (which was red) the two companions learned that she was from Salamandastron, which both Vrel and Ivelleos were suprised to hear was inhabited. She was a junior member of the Long patrol, a group of militaristic hares lead by the badger lord Tellius.

She had apparently gone out on watch duty, against the orders of her Lieutenant, and was captured by Brushtail and his two companions, which was how she had wound up in that situation.

They stopped to rest when Goldflower started feeling dizzy again, though she seemed fine as she dug into the plateful of food Vrel had scavenged up to go with the few rations they had left.

Ivelleos meanwhile, began studying his books again, looking for any information on headwounds, and why the haremaid was so smitten with him. Vrel simply napped in the branches of a tall ash tree nearby.

Just as the squirrel awoke and climbed down, preparing to drag his ferret friend out of the book so that they could continue on for a bit longer before setting up camp, a voice rang out from the trees

"Who jolly well goes there? Friend or foebeast?"

Vrel whipped around, drawing one of his blades as his eyes quickly scanned the undergrowth.

He shouted back, after signaling with his paw for Goldflower and Ivelleos to stay down, "That depends. We come in peace, but we'll fight if we have to!"

"Good enough for me then, wot!" Vrel jumped as a hare, dressed as a scout, popped up to his left. Suddenly the three were surrounded by at least a score of hares, each of them standing sharply at attention as the one near Vrel bowed, and introduced himself "Lieutenant Forrel, atcha service, Sah! Seems to me you've gone and found that flippin' sister of mine, Goldflower. I suppose you found the gel lost in these woods, eh?"

Vrel bowed, taking off his hat so that it wouldn't slip off, and said "My name is Vrel Di'carthillon, and my friend there of the vermin persuasion is Ivelleos. We actually found your sister being held hostage by some vermin, who were planning to use her to blackmail some woodlanders. They were dealt with quickly enough though, and your sister suffered naught but a blow to the head."

Lieutenant Forrel nodded "Good show then, wot! Might knock some sense into the silly little blighter's 'ead!"

Goldflower, who had been listening as she latched on to Ivelleos' arm, shouted at her older brother "Blighter yourself, y'old pine nose! I could have taken those vermin alone if they hadn't jumped me! Fortunately, my Ivelleos was there to protect me." She smiled up at the flustered ferret, who simply tried to stutter out an explanation.

One of the younger hares, Scutter, questioned rudely "A ferret killing his fellow vermin? Seems like a bally traitorous thing to do, eh? I suppose most vermin are back-stabbers though, wot!"

Both Vrel and Lieutenant Forrel moved to rebuke the young hare, but Goldflower beat them to it "My Ivelleos is NOT a vermin, you flippin' great oaf! You haven't half the brain or strength he does, and you're just bloomin' jealous! Flamin' pine-snouted, prickle-pawed, ugly excuse for a-"

"That will be enough, Private Goldflower."

All eyes turned, and all the hares, Goldflower included, saluted as a tall hare dressed in a finely tailored red military coat, which was adorned with medals, strolled up.

Goldflower, surprisingly, had to think for a moment before she began babbling out "Captain Jennings, Sah! I had no idea you were here, Sah! Just telling Private Scutter that he shouldn't be judging a beast just by their appearance, Sah!"

Captain Jennings removed a monacle from his front pocket, and put it on over his eye, staring down at the young haremaid "I heard exactly what you were saying to Private Scutter, little miss, and you ought to be ashamed, using such language! A disgrace, madam, to yourself and the whole of the long patrol, if you can't control that temper. And you..." he turned to Scutter "Should not be making such ridiculous comments. Not all vermin are horrible beasts, as you should know, sah. This young ferret seems to be one of the finer ones, actually, having saved miss Goldflower from the true evil ones."

Ivelleos finally found his voice, and quietly spoke out "Well, actually sir, 'twas Vrel who did the saving. I simply nursed her back to health."

Jennings looked out of his monacle at the ferret, saying "And who would this Vrel be then, Lad? Speak up!"

Vrel moved forward, bowing once more "I am Vrel, sir. Vrel Di'carthillon, at your service. I was just telling the Lieutenant here that I came across three vermin dragging the young haremaid along, on the other side of the river. From what I heard, they were planning to use her to bait some woodlanders out of their valuables, so I stepped in. Killed two of them, the third ran off however."

"Di'carthillon... Tell me, lad, do you know a squirrel that goes by Zether?" The Captain asked quickly.

Vrel looked surprised for a moment, then said "Er, well, yes I do sir. He found me when I was barely old enough to walk, and raised me. Taught me how to use my weapons, even forged me my own when he decided I'd learned enough. You know him?" He drew forth both of his scimitars, spinning them slowly before handing one, hilt first, to Jennings.

The hare took the proffered sword, and looked up and down the blade before swinging it gently to test its balance. "Aye, most certainly the work of a master." he handed the scimitar back to Vrel, who sheathed both blades while the Captain continued "Yes, I know Zether. He and I used to travel together many seasons back. How is the old blighter? Still standing tall I hope."

Vrel nodded, replying "Aye, he's the leader of his own little kingdom now. Mirkatar, to the south, where my companion and I are from. He spends most his days either managing the affairs of his subjects, or writing songs and poetry. He's quite good, from what Ivelleos tells me. I've never had the patience for that sort of thing."

Lieutenant Forrel interrupted, saying "Erm, h'excuse me sah, but won't the rest of the patrol be missing us if we don't return soon?"

Jennings turned, and stood a bit straighter "Quite right, Lieutenant. Long Patrol, move out! You're welcome to come along, young ones. Mayhaps you can tell me a bit more about Zether. Like how the old lump got to be ruler of his own kingdom!"

* * *

**Ah, Zether. The original "Vrel" ;)**

**I may have to do a story on him as well.**

**Follow/favorite me to win a free mystery prize, review/favorite the story if you enjoyed it.**

**Oh, and bless your face. If you sneezed while reading this chapter, bless YOU. Peace off!**

**Ba da do do do do do Favorite/follow! Outro of... **underlinedness** then** _italicness_ **then**** Boldness, ****and, BOOOOP!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lilly awoke to the feel of somebeast gently wiping her aching head with a wet cloth.

She opened her eyes to see a haremaid leaning over her. The squirrelmaid asked quietly "Where am I?"

The hairmaid smiled cheerfully "Oh good, you're awake! Been out for almost two days or so, dontcha know! You're in a camp of the blinkin' long patrol! 'Spose you'll be hungry after being out so long. I'll go get you some rations. The cook's made walnut stew. Tastes better than it looks!"

The hairmaid was off as Lilly called after her "Wait, who are you?"

But the hairmaid couldn't hear her.

Lilly sat up and looked around. She was lying on a soft bed made out of soft leaves and a blanket, all around her there were hares performing some sort of task. green trees swayed gently overhead, and she heard the call of a forest lark, singing it's song.

Lilly tried to recall what had happened, the vermin and the black-armored beast.

The haremaid returned with a steaming bowl of brownish, lumpy-looking stew.

Lilly took it gratefully, blowing on it before she tipped the bowl to her lips and ate hungrily.

After she was done, she looked at the haremaid, who was staring with curiousity, and asked "So what's your name?"

"Merriet's th'name. I'm a runner here in the Long Patrol. I'm also the one who foundja! You and your friend, Daien."

"Daien's alive? Where is he?!" Lilly looked ready to leap off a cliff it Merriet told her the otter was at the bottom. Before she could answer however, the otter came upfrom the other side, saying "I'm right here, Miss Lilly. Are you feeling any better?"

The squirrelmaid wasted no words. Instead she just sat up and hugged her friend tightly, sobbing.

The huge otter patted her back gently, speaking soothingly.

One of the hares yelled over, saying "Merriet! Sergeant Kingson says for you to go h'out thataways, look for the Captains squad."

With a dash, the haremaid was off.

Lilly, now calmed, looked up at Daien, and said "I thought those vermin had killed you..."

The big otter stared down at her, looking at her as though she were his own daughter, and said "You should know it would take more than a couple vermin to take me down, little one. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Do you know who it was that slayed the vermin?"

The squirrelmaid shook her head "All I saw before I was knocked out was a huge beast dressed in black armor. Did you see him? And where did you go that night?"

"I was scouting ahead. When I got back, I found you unconscious, and the two vermin... dead." he said, avoiding telling the maid just HOW dead the vermin were, Pognose, sheared clean in half and Thruug, with his head twisted backwards, the neck snapped. The otter continued "I saw no other beast there, little miss. So I took you and started heading towards Salamandastron. I know nothing about how to care for a wounded beast, but I figured one of the hares would. Luckily, the little Merriet found me carrying you, and led me here."

Lilly was completely relieved that the huge otter wasn't hurt. He had been much like a father to her, ever since he had come to the abbey to settle down a couple seasons back. Though she dearly loved abbot Brando, as he was the one who had raised her from birth, but he was often far too fussy when it came to her safety, and irritated her to no end.

Daien, however, respected her independence, understanding that while she was no warrior, she was also not a dibbun anymore.

Lilly was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the shout of Merriet; "Captain Jenning's party, returning with guests, coming from the sou'east!"

Lilly stood up, with the help of Daien, to look in the direction Merriet had shouted, as some of the other hares looked over, waving at a score of hares that came marching along a path, singing an old long patrol chant

O' vermin if you dare

Come and visit us someday

Bring all your friends and weapons too

You'll find a good warm welcome

Let nobeast living stay

That cold steel, was ne'er good enough for you!

You won't find poor helpless beasts all undefended

Like old ones, babes, and mothers that you've slain

And you'll find that when your pleasant visit's ended

You'll never ever leave our shores again

All you cowards of the land and all you flotsam of the sea

Who murder, pillage, loot, whene'er you please

There's a Long Patrol a waitin', we'll greet you cheerfully

You'll hear us cry 'Eulalia' on the breeze

'Tis a welcome to the bulllies who slay without a care

All those good and peaceful creatures who can't fight

But perilous and dangerous, the beast they call the Hare

Who stands for nought but honor and the right

Eulalia! Eulalia! Come bring your vermin horde!

The Long Patrol awaits you, led by a badger lord!

Sergeant Kingson, a tought old hare covered in more battlescars than most beasts could count, wiped a tear from his eye as the song ended "Well done, chaps. Always get's me, right here in my bloomin' 'eart."

Captain Jennings approached the sergeant,and said "We've found the missing haremaid, and two guests, Vrel and Ivelleos. See that they're properly fed, Kingson."

The sergeant saluted, and asked "What about Private Goldflower? A full season' K.P. and a good box betwixt the ears'd teach the little blighter to go wanderin' off, h'and to disobey orders!"

Jennings whiskers twitched, and he replied "Seems a bit harsh a punishment, Sergeant. Just a fortnight K.P."

The sergeant looked a bit dissapointed, but would not argue with his superior officer. Jennings' squad broke out over the camp, some seeking rest or water, and all of them looking to see what was for dinner.

Vrel and Ivelleos looked around quietly, Goldflower still attatched to the ferret's arm.

Noticing Lilly from across the camp, talking to Daien and Captain Jennings, Vrel had a thought.

Suddenly, the squirrel turned to Goldflower and said "Say, since we're new here, why don't you give Ivelleos a tour of the camp? I'm sure he'd love that."

The ferret started to protest, but was dragged off too quickly. He managed to shoot off a quick curse though; "Damn your hide, Vrel!"

The squirrel chuckled walked over to the three other beasts. They turned to look at him.

"Ah, and here's the warrior who rescued our young private. Sir Daien, Lady Lilly, may I introduce Vrel Di'carthillon!" Jennings said

Vrel bowed low, taking Lilly's paw and kissing it softly, saying "Salve, Lilly. Might I say that if you held eleven roses in front of a mirror, you'd see a dozen of the most beautiful things in the land."

Lilly, holding back a bout of laughter at the ridiculous line, simply nodded and smiled.

Daien was the first to speak, drawing Vrel's attention off his friend "Salve? I've never heard language like that, though I'd wager that it means 'Hello', aye?"

"Aye! 'Tis the traditional speech of the land I come from. All childbeasts are taught at least a little bit, though I didn't pay much attention when learning it. Ivelleos, the ferret over there, can speak it much better than I." Vrel pointed towards his companion, who was currently having a mental debate on whether it could count as self-defense to throw a certain haremaid into one of the cooking fires, as Goldflower held his arm locked in hers, chattering away.

"A ferret?" the otter asked, clearly suspicious.

Jennings intervened, saying "Aye, a ferret. You of all people should know, sah, that not all vermin are criminals."

"Still, seems strange."

Lilly quickly changed the subject "So, Vrel, where exactly is it that you're from?"

Bowing again, the warrior replied "Ivelleos and I come from far to the east, and a bit south, a little kingdom called Mirkatar. 'S a nice place, I suppose. A huge castle and the surrounding countryside. Not enough to do there, though, so we set off and found ourselves here."

"It sounds like a nice place. What's the countryside like?"

The two continued talking, getting along well as Ivelleos slipped away from Goldflower.

With a nod to Lilly, Ivelleos whispered to his companion "I'm told that the hares plan to return to Salamandastron. A mountain fortress... We've been invited back for a visit. Would you care to go?"

Still smiling at Lilly, Vrel nodded and said "Yes, I think I would."

* * *

**THERE! Updated! YAY!**

**Anyways, Review/Favorite the story if you enjoyed, favorite/follow me to become a bro today, and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I write. :)**

**Stay awesome. *brofist***


End file.
